A method for measuring the number of microorganisms by using a conventional microorganism number-measuring apparatus is described.
First, a user collects the microorganisms from the inside of an oral cavity through the use of a microorganism sampling tool such as a cotton swab. Next, the user immerses the microorganism sampling tool into a liquid in a container via an upper surface opening of the container. After that, the microorganism number-measuring apparatus agitates the liquid in the container with an agitator, and measures the number of the microorganisms with a measurement electrode disposed in the container, in a state where the liquid is being agitated (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
In such the conventional microorganism number-measuring apparatus, the size of the apparatus itself can be made considerably small because it is possible to both release and measure the microorganisms in the inside of the container.
However, the container for use in the measurement has to be such that the container's inner wall surface and the measurement electrode are integrally made. Moreover, extraction wires from the measurement electrode to the outside of the container are required to be made watertight for avoiding a liquid leakage, resulting in a high cost of manufacturing.
Therefore, use of the conventional microorganism number-measuring apparatus for measuring the number of microorganisms results in a high cost of measurement.